One Day I'll Fly Away
by Whispering Kage
Summary: They were the last defense of the human race, fighting tooth and nail to survive and reclaim what little was left after Titian's ravaged the land. At least that's what she told everyone else. Truth was...she just didn't want to die a bird in a cage. She just wanted to be free, to fly. To bad new and unusual powers, those of which haven't been seen in hundreds of years, will place h


**One Day I'll Fly Away**

**Summary: They were the last defense of the human race, fighting tooth and nail to survive and reclaim what little was left after Titian's ravaged the land. At least that's what she told everyone else. Truth was...she just didn't want to die a bird in a cage. She just wanted to be free, to fly. To bad new and unusual powers, those of which haven't been seen in hundreds of years, will place her in an even tighter cage.**

* * *

Deep blue eyes gazed around the forest, taking in the way the sunlight filtered through the tall trees to litter the ground. It was a breathing taking scene, almost surreal, it had been years since humanity had been here. Nature had restaked its claim.

Almond blue eyes gazed towards the left, there among roots and ruble was all that was left of the small outpost. It had fallen so long ago...probably before she was even born.

A near by pebble shifted and then shifted again. With a groan the owner of said eyes slowly sat up, weariness was in her bones weighing her down. She had been on the run for what seemed like forever.

Her once light brown jacket had tears and holes in it, the badge that had once been boldly only display on the back of it had worn off. Her white undershirt was crusted with dirt, sweat and blood. Her pants had tears and her shoes were nearly worn out. She had long ago abandoned her 3d Gear, the gas had run out not long after she had left the walls with her squad.

All her blades had been broken when they had been attacked.

They had fought hard, some had even literally gone down kicking and screaming, yet they were no match for the herd of titans.

They were after all just humans, even so they fought on.

It was their duty.

The price of their freedom from the wall.

Most joined the Scouting legion to press forward into the territory they had lost to the titans and reclaim it. Others to try and get some form of revenge for the many lives the blasted titans had stolen.

Her?

She just wanted to be free. To not be confided by the walls that had kept them safe...trapped.

A bitter chuckle left parched cracked lips.

Oh yeah, she was free now...and about to freaking die.

Alone, unloved, and unneeded.

She had been born just another child of the landfills, an orphan at that, worked her fingers to the bone until she was old enough to join the trannies...she was just another soldier.

The only thing remarkable about her was her bright blue eyes and her mixed Asian heritage. Even so she had pressed on, worked harder than everyone else. It had paid off, she wasn't first in her class, not even second, or third, hell she hadn't even made the top five. She was literally number ten, a few points away from being number eleven when she had graduated.

Far beyond what her instructors had expected of her, what with her being landfill trash. She had proved to everyone was more than a pretty face.

Even then they had imposed their thoughts and expectations onto her. They had all expected her to join the Military Police, to get a cushy job in the inner city and use her blue eyes to hook a noble or some other high ranking official.

Screw that, she didn't want to be a kept woman. A pretty bird in yet another cage. She wanted to be free, she had joined the scouting legion without a second thought.

She had been a rookie for no more than a month and a half before they went on their first mission, to scout a possible route to use in order to make traveling between their headquarters and the wall safer. To try and get a foothold in the world that now belonged to the titans.

Everything had started out okay...and then it had all turned to shit.

Their ranks were torn apart by a deviant titan and people had gone running in every direction. She along with a few others stuck to the plan, they fired their flares and got ready to re group.

To bad no one was left to regroup with, that she knew of, they were on their own.

Now she was all that was left...

It had been a long bloody fight, as well as a long tiring chase...

She had little fight left in her...but she would be damned if she would die sitting down.

Hell no, she had fought every step of her life to get where she was and she would fight death as it tried to claim her.

Yet as the 3 meter tall titan came running at her, its thin lips spread into a happy grin, her blood froze in her body. She grit her teeth as the severity of the situation crept up on her...she was about to die.

To get crushed...

Torn apart...

She would be torn limb from limb and slowly devoured.

Eaten alive.

Tear began streaming out of her eyes as the titan grew closer, its large fleshy hand reaching out to grab her like a child would its favorite toy. Time seemed to move in slow motion as it reached down, its warm hand picking her up, clenching around her frail body.

She gasped as the air was forced out of her body, her limbs screaming in pain as she dangled in its grasp like a rag doll, only pulled taught by the harsh grip it had on her.

No.

No.

No!

This wasn't how it was supposed to end, she was supposed to go down in a blaze of glory, not trembling and whimpering!

She was supposed to explore the land beyond the walls, to be free!

She began to vainly struggle in its hold, feelings it hot breath as it brought her closer to its face, its face. The stench was horrid, a mixture of rotting flesh and cow shit. It made her eyes burn and her throat tingle as bile fought its way up her throat, she gasped and gagged.

No! No! No!

She wasn't supposed to die like this...she wasn't supposed to!

She thrashed even harder, fearing for her life on such a primal level that it hurt. She had never in the seventeen years of life been this scared for her life...in this much pain. It made her adrenaline rush and her head spin.

She could taste the blood in her mouth at the titan gripped her body tighter, opening its mouth wider to eat her...

"No!" Her voice was shrill as she thrashed about and pulled on every ounce of strength inside her body...then it happened.

Something snapped, not physically, but she could feel it the second it happened...it was like a dam had broken and something came rushing forward.

The titan let out a loud wail as a bright blue light seemed to seep from her body, searing the flesh of the titan where it touched her. It tried to let her go yet its hand was unmoving as the light seemed to seep into its flesh and char it from the inside out. The scent of burning flesh lingered in the air for mere seconds before she fell to the ground in a heap of quivering limbs.

The titan was no more, where it had been mere seconds before was now nothing more than smoldering ashes. She gasped as she lifted her head, blood, tears and drool dripping from it, to gaze at the smoldering mass of ash.

_"Wh-what the fuck?"_ Her voice was raw, not at all aware that her screams had joined the pained screams of the titan in its final throes. She could barely flinch as a pair of brown boots landed in front of her, a blade held loosely towards her.

Tired and bleary eyes trailed up the from to see who it was, and they didn't have to go far. There standing before her was the Corporal Levi himself. Humanity's strongest soldier, and he was looking at her like she was a new species of bug.

She could only gape at him, vaguely aware of others surrounding her, and blink. "What did you just do soldier?" She gulped, her mouth dry with only the taste of blood in it. "I-I.." Her vision began to tunnel as he stared at her, his dark brown eyes boring into her blue ones.

She was so tired, so very very tired..it was hard to think,...to keep her eyes open...she just needed to rest...to just close her eyes for a few seconds...

Levi could only watch, a scowl on his face, as the young woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body sagged to the ground in a heap. He had no idea what the fuck was going on. Just that today had been a normal operation, they were breaking in the new rookies, when things had gone to hell.

Half his squad was wiped out before they could even figure out what the hell was going on. They had quickly taken care of the deviant titan and were searching for any survivors, not that they had any high hopes, when they had spotted a young wet behind the ears rookie about to be devoured. He had rushed ahead of his group, being the fastest of them all, intent of saving her, even if it was just one person he was not going to lose another soldier this day, when her body jerked, as if having a seizure, and a blue light seemed to seep out of her into the titian holding her.

It screamed as if in horrid pain and then!

Then it was gone!

Gone!

Nothing but a heap of smoldering ash in front of the now stunned looking young woman.

She had turned to him the second he landed before her, not at all phased by his blade, looking up at him like a lost puppy dog. Then, just as he was about to question her she fainted! This day had gone to hell in a handbasket.

Just what the fuck was going on?

It was with a strained sigh that he sheathed his blade and knelt before the passed out woman, ignoring the stares and whispers of his comrades. How was it that such a tiny frail thing had turned a titan into ash? Just who was she? _What_ was she?

It annoyed him that he wouldn't get any answers from her now, not with her passed out, and if they stayed where they were any longer they would become a target for any other titans nearby that had been stirred up by the blood shed. With a grunt he gathered the small woman in his arms, annoyed that her blood was getting on his clothes, _staining_ them and glanced at those around him.

"Special Operations will regroup at the headquarters, the rest of you regroup and return to the city. Not a word of this is to be leaked to anyone. Am I understood?" Those around him could only nod as he gave them a stern glare.

Assured that his orders would be followed he shifted the young woman in his arms and with a few well placed movements and jumps mounted his horse. He was stoned faced as he settled in, glancing at the pale face of the young woman in his arms. _"Just what in the hell are you?"_ He received no answer, not that he expected one of the passed out woman, and merely tched under his breath grasping the reins of his horse.

The faster they got back to headquarters the faster he would get his answers...as well as a bath.

* * *

**AN: So um I did another thing...I'm sorry! It's just I just started the manga and the plunnies just mobbed me and then Yuki...and um yeah...sorry. Will I continue it? Maybe? Probably? It really depends on how much interest this new things garners...and whether or not Yuki gets on my case to keep this one going. Either way, enjoy! XD **


End file.
